The invention relates to an attachment for a prescription (or pharmaceutical) bottle to package it with a syringe or other medical dispensing device to keep the two items together. The invention preferably eliminates the need to search for the medical dispensing device to take/dispense medicine in addition to locating the medicine itself.
Today there are many medicines and substances prescribed in liquid form that require oral administration via a syringe for proper dosing. In addition, there are a variety of one dose pharmaceuticals that are, for example, administrated in emergency situations such as on the battlefield or during an ambulance call. In certain other sittings sterility is not a concern and a syringe may be used repeatedly for administrating a particular pharmaceutical.
Presently when medicine is prescribed to a patient, either human or animal, that requires the use of a syringe for either oral or intravenous dosing, the syringe is provided as a separate piece from the bottle/vial containing the medicine. Usually for oral delivery, the syringe has a tip for drawing up the medicine from the bottle. The problem is that when the syringe is not attached to the bottle, the two items are easily separated and/or misplaced from one another, which then defeats the whole purpose of prescribing medication to a patient because the patient needs both items to take the pharmaceutical.
In the field when a medic, paramedic, or other emergency worker arrives to treat an injured and/or wounded person, the medic needs to have ready access to the instruments of his trade, which includes pharmaceutical bottles and syringes. Every second in an emergency situation can be precious and valuable to arrest further injury and/or harm to the patient; however, the medic will need to dig through his bag to locate three items, i.e., a medicine bottle (or other type of container), a syringe (or other type of medicine delivery system) of the appropriate size, and a needle. Depending on how big of a bag the medic is carrying and how well that bag is organized, the searching for these items will take time that potentially will have a detrimental impact on the likelihood of survival for the patient.
Notwithstanding the current situation for handling syringes and pharmaceutical bottles, a need exists for a better way.
The invention solves the above-discussed problems and obtains advantages not previously possible.
The invention preferably provides for a device for attaching a syringe to a bottle and includes a band and a syringe holder in communication with the band. The syringe holder preferably includes a bracket, a lip extending from the bracket, and a clamp extending from the bracket.
The invention preferably provides for a combination including a bottle, a dispenser, and an attachment device. The attachment device preferably includes a holder and a band in communication with the bottle. Preferably, the holder is in communication with the band and engages the dispenser. The holder preferably includes a bracket, a lip extending from the bracket, and a clamp preferably extending from the bracket and engaging the dispenser.
The invention provides a convenient and efficient way to store a disposable or reusable syringe used for the oral administration of liquid medicine or other substance during the time period for which the medicine/supplement is prescribed. Environments in which the invention may be used include on the battlefield, paramedic crews, home use, medical centers, or any other place where the convenience would be a benefit.
An object of the invention is to save time when locating a pharmaceutical bottle and a respective dispensing device, for example, in a medicine cabinet, refrigerator, or a medic""s bag.
Another object of the invention is to reduce clutter by attaching the medical dispensing device to the pharmaceutical bottle.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the likelihood that the syringe will become separated from the pharmaceutical bottle.
An advantage obtained by the invention is a compact design that is easily attached to existing and future pharmaceutical bottles and other containers that contain medicine such as asthma medication.
Another advantage obtained by the invention is that the device is reusable.
A further advantage obtained by the invention is that the syringe is easily removed from the attachment for use, but will not fall out through normal, if not even rough, handling of the entire package.
Yet another advantage obtained by the invention is that it is easily scaled to fit different sizes of bottles and syringes.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. Given the following enabling description of the drawings, the apparatus and the method should become evident to a person of ordinary skill in the art.